Someone to Hold me Tonight
by stillrockingonguitars07
Summary: Draco can't get Ginny off his head. Ginny been waiting for him. OneShot. DracoGinny. Songfic.


**Disclaimer** :Not my song. It belongs to Dream Street Records.

_I just don't understand__Can't help the way I feel__  
It's crazy but it's true, ooh-ooh__  
'Cause when you touch my hand__  
I know this feeling's real__  
Tell me, are you feeling it too?_

Draco lay down on his bad trying to sleep but can't. No matter how long he tries to keep his eyes closed, images still run through his mind which eventually he sees. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't understand why he loved her. Yesterday when he bumped into her, he just felt a tingling sensation running down his spine.

_I know you're scared to show you care__  
Just let me show you how(show you how)  
Can't you see what you mean to me?  
__You're all I need right now_

Ginny sat on one of the couches in the common room. She thought of him the whole time. '_Why couldn't he just tell me the __truth._' Ginny thought. '_It's not like I don't know, I just want him to tell me personally.'_ She stood up and headed for the common room exit.

_I just want someone to hold me tonight, oh-oh, yeah-__eah  
__Somebody__ who's holding me tight, oh-oh, well __well__, alright_

Draco couldn't shut his eyes once more for he already knew if he'd see her face once again. He hugged his pillow wishing it'd turn to her any minute now. He wanted her to know and she'd be willing to hold him without hiding from the publicity.

_Can't say I know for sure__  
Can't__ say we'll never part  
__Never __gonna__ let you go, ooh __ooh__  
You've heard it all before__  
But listen to your heart__  
Give me all you've got, and more_

Ginny arrived the Slytherin common room door just in time. Draco had just come out of the common room too. They glared at each other for one second and silence was broke when Ginny relucantly said, "Hi?". "Where you headed?" Draco asked revealing an invisibility cloak (it was after midnight). "Nowhere. Just here to see you."Ginny answered with an innocent smile Draco had always loved.

_Just hold me now and say you'll stay  
__Be__ mine tonight, and then... (Tonight, and then...)__  
Say you'll never go away  
__This__ night will never end_

Draco led Ginny to his dorm. They sat there, waiting. Just waiting. Draco stood up and sat beside Ginny and hugged her tightly. "How long have I been gone?" Ginny joked and chuckled. "Five hours, Fourteen minutes and Thirty-Two seconds." Draco answered straight. From that Ginny also had a straight face but soon smiled when she saw a stop watch on the bedside table and Draco's arms were still around her. Draco wished that night could stay forever.

_I just want someone to hold me tonight, oh-oh, yeah-__eah__  
Somebody__ who's holding me tight, oh-oh, well __well__, alright_

Draco finally let go of her and told her, "Holding you is what I've always wanted to do for tonight.". Ginny's face grew a smile but she sort of just wished he'd say those three words. Three words she's always awaiting for but sadly never comes. "That's all you've been thinking about?" Ginny asked. "Not exactly all." Draco answered her.

_I __wanna__ get together with you (with you)__  
Ooh, with every beat of my heart (every beat of my heart)  
__I'm on fire, what can I do?_

"What else?" Ginny asked with a smile of hope. Hope that he'd say- "I love you, Virginia." Draco said. Ginny's face grew the largest he'd ever seen. "I Love you too, Draco." Ginny answered. Draco gave her his famous smirk, his trademark.

_I just want someone to hold me tonight, oh-oh, yeah-__eah__  
Somebody__ who's holding me tight, oh-oh, well __well_

Their faces got closer and closer. In a second their noses have already touched and in another second their lips did. Ginny pulled away and smiled even larger than the smile she had when he said the three words. Ginny left the dorm not really running, just walking with a smile on her face. Before leaving she gave one last look at Draco who smiling the largest smile he could which Ginny savored for a moment before she left. Draco kept smiling for the first time he just wanted to keep that smile on his face so that when he looked in the mirror and saw that, it would remind him of that night and that night was the first time he said those words to her and the first night they had kissed and the first night he held her not in an accident and not reluctantly and the first night he's ever been so happy.

_just__ want someone to hold me tonight...__Woh__-oh, yeah-__eah__Oh...__  
Somebody who's holding me tight, oh-oh, well well  
__I just want someone to hold me tonight, yeah-__eah__, yeah-__eah__  
Somebody holding me (Hoh-oh)  
__Somebody loving me__Woh__ yeah... (Somebody who's holding me tight)  
__Somebody holding me (Hoh-oh__Somebody loving me__  
Woh__ yeah...__I just want someone to hold me tonight_


End file.
